New Adventures
by SteamBoy Rulz
Summary: A new adventure comes to Nausicaa as she finds a baby ohmu in the Toxic Jungle. . . What will happen to both of them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Baby Ohmu

Three years have passed since the events of Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. Nausicaä has traveled into the toxic jungle and has found a baby ohmu.

The ohmu's many eyes were a light blue. Nausicaä stared at the baby insect with wonder as it squirmed around on the jungle floor.

"At least it's not mad," said Nausicaä through her face mask. "It would probably be attacking me by now if it was." She stared at it some more. "I wonder where its mother is."

Nausicaä picked up the baby ohmu and held it gently in her arms. It started squirming a little bit more.

"Do not be afraid, baby ohmu. I come not to harm you." The ohmu settled down.

Suddenly, she heard a great sound in the distance, but it was still close by, she could tell. Then the smell came to her. Gun smoke. _What could have happened to make someone have to fire a gun?_

She stood up with the baby ohmu and ran over to her glider. She stood on top of it with the baby ohmu in her hands. It would be hard to steer her glider with just one arm, but she knew she could do it. She blasted up into the sky and flied over the jungle.

Her eyes scanned the jungle and finally set sight on thin smoke rising from the trees behind her. She turned around and headed that way.

Suddenly the baby ohmu started squirming again and fell out of Nausicaä's hand.

I hope this didn't leave you all hanging to badly. I know it's a short chapter, but this is just a start for the adventures that await Nausicaä and the baby ohmu, and other characters as well. Please review this story and tell me if you like it and if I should keep writing it. Do you think I did Nausicaä's personality well? Please tell me that too. Thank you for reading the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yes I know this chapter is very short too but I hope to make longer chapters after I get into the story more. It would also be longer if I had a good name for the ohmu. . . So, here it is.

Chapter 2: The Fall and Naming of the Ohmu

"OH NO!" cried Nausicaä. She dove down after the ohmu like an eagle catching its prey.

She leaned forward to make her glider go faster, and it quickly sped up. Just as the ohmu was about to hit the ground, Nausicaä reached her hand down and grabbed the baby ohmu in her arms. She heaved the glider up just as she was about to hit the ground and sped along the jungle floor.

She stopped and the glider slid on the ground for a few yards and then stopped completely.

She hurried off her glider, baby ohmu pressed against her chest. She sat on the ground and cradled the strange insect in her arms.

"Oh baby ohmu are you ok? I'm so sorry that I dropped you up there!"

Its many eyes flickered from red to blue and finally stayed red and the ohmu started to squirm wildly. Nausicaä took out her insect charm from her pocket and whirred it around quickly so it made a ringing sound and the ohmu's eyes went back to blue after about a minute.

"So, baby ohmu," said Nausicaä in a calm, gentle voice. "What shall I name you?"

The ohmu was silent and made no movement.

"Hmm."

The ohmu still stood still and made no noise.

"How about. . ." Nausicaä thought it over for a while. She could not think of a good name for the baby ohmu. Then the name came to her, just as she remembered the gun smoke. She headed for her glider and told the ohmu what its name was going to be. . .

Authors note: I know the title of the chapter is not good for this chapter because I do not mention the name of the ohmu yet, but when I have to think if names for characters, I'm completely lost. I also thought it would be good for it to have a Japanese name, and I do not know any. Please if someone has any Japanese names, mention a few and post them on your review, I thank anyone who is willing to help! I can not write the next chapter without a name for the ohmu! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Ok, I'm going with Sakura. Also, I'm sorry to everyone that wanted to read my story . . . sorry it took so long for this chapter! Hopefully this one will be longer too. . ._

Chapter Three: Sakura

Sakura. That was the baby ohmu's name. Sakura. It sounded so lovely and I rolled off the tongue like a drop of oil . . . Sakura.

"I promise not to drop you this time, Sakura!" Said Nausicaä. "I'll be more careful!"

Sakura followed her slowly. Nausicaä picked the ohmu up and carried it to her glider, and she climbed onto it.

She flew up into the air and scanned the jungle again. There it was, the thin streak of smoke rising from the trees, only this time she could hardly see it. She flew down to it and landed on the jungle floor.

"Oh no!" cried Nausicaä. "What happened here?"

There was a man laying there, a large gun at his side. There were ohmu tracks all around him.

"Oh no," she repeated. She ran over to the man. He moaned lowly.

"What happened?" she asked the man.

"Ugh," he replied.

"Come on, tell me!"

"Ugh. . . there was a big thing. . . coming strait for me. . . I tried to. . . shoot. . ."

Nausicaä looked at the gun next to him. She was worried. She knew what had happened. But how could he still be alive?

"But. . . ugh. . . it didn't die. . . and it ran over me. . . uugh," he continued.

_How did he survive being run over by an ohmu?_

"Did it have many eyes?" Nausicaä asked.

"Yes. . . uugh."

"What color were they?"

"Red, uhh. . ."

_How could this have happened?_

"Come. I will take you to my village to get hospitality. You'll need it to heal an injury like that. Can you stand?"

"I. . . think so. . ." He tried to get up. "Ouch!"

"Here," Nausicaä offered him her hand.

"Thanks, ouch." He slowly got up. Nausicaä helped him over to her glider.

"You're going to have to hold on tight," Nausicaä warned him.

"I'll try."

They got on the glider, and Nausicaä held onto Sakura tightly. She took off over the Toxic Jungle and landed in the Valley of the Wind.

_Author's note: This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but at least it is longer than the other ones. But I have to go somewhere right now. So sorry if you wanted _

_more. . . I'll have the next chapter soon! Sorry again about the long delay._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Sorry again for the long delay. I'm trying to get faster at doing this… again, another fairly short chapter. I also need to say that in this story, Asbel isn't dead. I have read some stories where he is, but in this one he isn't. I probably should have said that before._

Chapter 3: Hospitality

"Hurry! Someone get this man to a doctor!" cried Nausicaä. "He needs assistance!"

"Uhh…" the man moaned.

"Don't worry, We'll take good care of you."

"Thanks for all this." replied the man.

"Nausicaä! I didn't know you were back already!" Said Asbel, running over to Nausicaä.

"Hi Asbel! What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much. What's going on here? Who is that man?"

"Oh him. I was in the jungle and I found him, he was all banged up, he got run over by an ohmu." She came closer to Asbel. "But I don't know how he survived."

"Yeah, seems kind of odd," replied Asbel.

"Well, anyway, we need to get him to a doctor. But first I need to know his name." Nausicaä turned to the man. "What is your name?"

"It's… Takami."

"Very nice to meet you Takami!" replied Nausicaä.

"What's your's?"

"Nausicaä. And this is Asbel." Nausicaä pointed to Asbel as she said his name.

"Nice to meet you two," he replied.

"Nausicaä, who is this?"

"Lord Yupa! Hurry, we need to get this man some hospitality!"

"But who is he?" replied Lord Yupa.

"His name is Takami. Hurry!"

Lord Yupa called for a carriage and ordered the driver to take him to a doctor. He did what he was told, and drove off.

Nausicaä had a worried look on her face.

"We will see how he is doing tomorrow." Lord Yupa patted Nausicaä's shoulder. She still looked worried.

"Ok," she said.

The next morning, she woke up in the face of Asbel bending over her bed. She was startled and got up quickly, knocking her head into Asbel's. He fell backward and hit the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Asbel!" she exclaimed.

"It's. . . ok." He rubbed his head, then looked up at Nausicaä and smiled at her widely.

"Ok, are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was fine! I'm ok."

"Ok. So, what were you doing in my room anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, right. Takami wants to see you in his room."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE FOR HAVING LIKE…A YEAR LONG DELAY! I FEEL TERRIBLE ABOUT IT! I'm such a procrastinator… -.-U but anyway… I'm writing this kind of late so it might be horrible or short or something… I'll try and write as much as I can… -.-U Oh yeah and also the last chapter was supposed to be chapter four, not three. Hehe! Silly me._

Chapter 5: umm….you think of a name for it.

Before Nausicaä went to see Takami, she started freaking out about Sakura. All the time yesterday, she had been hiding the little ohmu under her bed for most of the time. At the moment, the ohmu seemed to be enraged about something that she couldn't figure out.

"Calm down, Sakura!" Nausicaä urged the little ohmu. After a bit of struggle, she finally took out her insect charmer and whirled it around until the round eyes of Sakura finally faded into a pretty blue color.

"Great. Now what am I going to do with you for the moment?" Nausicaä said as she stroked her fingers along the hard back of the ohmu.

In half a second, Nausicaä's fox squirrel, Teto, hopped up onto her shoulder and rubbed his tiny, soft face against her cheek.

"Teto!" she exclaimed, excited, and she petted his furry back. "What do you think I should do?"

The only reply Teto made was a blink and a twitch of his nose.

"Maybe I should just bring it with me?" suggested Nausicaä to herself. "But that would endanger it…the people of the valley might get frightened and hurt it…"

Then she remembered her room. The room with all the plants of the Toxic Jungle in it. She would keep it there for now.

She got up and cradled the ohmu in her arms, carrying it to her secret room. No one would find it there.

Once she had safely settled the ohmu in her secret room, she headed for the doctor's ward. Lord Yupa was there, seeming to be waiting for Nausicaä to arrive.

"There you are, Nausicaä. Takami has been waiting for you. He's in the room right over there." He pointed to a room with the door slightly open.

"Thanks, Lord Yupa. Do you know what he wants to talk to me about?"

"No, he insists on keeping it between him and you."

"Ok, Thanks again."

Nausicaä walked to the door and slowly pushed it open. Takami was lying in a bed, with bandages covering almost all of his body.

"Nausicaä…" he whispered so softly, Nausicaä could barely hear.

"Yes, I'm here, Takami. What did you want to talk to me about?" Nausicaä replied, walking over to his bed.

"You're wondering how I survived." He didn't make it sound like a question. But he was right.

Teto twitched his ears on Nausicaä's shoulder. "Tell me," Said Nausicaä.

_Hehe! I such a horrible person to make a cliff-hanger like that, aren't I? But don't hate me for it. I really hope I don't have another year long delay before I update again, I'm going to try and write it a LOT more often. And also, sorry this chapters' so short (AGAIN) and please forgive me again for the huge gigantic delay that was unnecessarily long._


End file.
